utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Sage Kaurua-Kitsune
NOTE: THIS VOICEBANK HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. PLEASE SEE KURIA SHIRASU ONCE WE GET HER WIKI PAGE UP AND RUNNING. |- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: The first part of her name "ｶｳﾙｱ" are the characters for "Kaurua" which I don't know how but during her creation somehow translated to "clear". 狐- Kitsune, "fox" セージ- Seji, phonetics for "Sage" |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: VKLOID MODEL: 05* '(fifth VKLOID) *Sage was originally 06, but after the Great Computer Crash, she got moved to 05 |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER |'Female | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE |'Pending test' | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE |'unknown' | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE |'Whatever you throw at her' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE |'Creator's deviantART' |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT |'unknown' | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Lemons' | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR |'See homepage' |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'unknown' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'See homepage' | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'See homepage' |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY | February 21, 2012 (OC creation date) February 8th, 2013 (first DEMO release date) | style="text-align: center;"|LIKES |'Lemons, kitties, her cousin Cage' | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST |'YOUTUBE' |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE |'This bank has not *yet* been released' | style="text-align: center;"|DISLIKES |'Nothing. Even if she does, she doesn't complain' | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONGS |'N/A' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Sage cares deeply for her cousin, Cage. She has many friends, but they all tend to pick on her. When they do this, she tries to hide her sadness. Despite them sometimes targeting her, Sage is very grateful for her friends' company. She has an (unhealthy) obsession with lemons and kittens. |} sage concept.jpg|Sage's ACT2 concept art _new__cinderella_syndrome_ver2_by_sageclearfox-d6ibw17.png|Cinderella Syndrome (never made) 500a0c71213f49e9c4e5cde2ec905a38-d5u357u.png|Nyanyanyanyanyanya!~ nekomimi_archive_da_by_sageclearfox-d64ws4t.png|Nekomimi Archive (ACT1) sage_k_by_sageclearfox-d6bzwfk.png|Random headshot untitled_drawing_by_sageclearfox-d6fpz8g.png|Rolling Girl (ACT1 feat. Mikyune Akana) Supplemental Information Hair: pale blonde, to the point where it almost looks white. Normally held by two triangular pins. Headgear: No headphones, but wears a bow that resembles two fox tails. Eyes: deep blue Dress: pale dark tan t-shirt with black straps that has light blue lines and light blue straps both right above her chest attached to her shirt yet are rarely seen due to two orange flaps directly above. These two flaps are connected to her thick black choker with a little blue gem/pin. She wears a gray skirt with blue shorts underneath which can be slightly seen. Black knee high boots with a slight heel. Nationality/Race: English/Japanese/Dutch (some say part fox, not specified) 6th Sense/Special abilities: Abnormally high agility Catchphrase: N/A, although she does commonly randomly scream "LEMONS!" Becoming an UTAU Similair to Doomithica Mide Knight, Sage was created into an UTAU after a (very) psychopatic vkunicorn showed up and demanded she make a VKLOID. Sage was an OC that her creator had created a LOOOOOONG time ago. ACT1 Sage ACT1 had an iffy quality and some sounds were missing. It was used in three songs. This voicebank was lost in the Great Computer Crash. ACT2 Sage ACT2 is a very high quality, brilliant voicebank that is somewhat stronger than her ACT1. She was recorded with a better microphone and edited by a much more UTAU smart vkunicorn. This bank has yet to be released. Hear her demo song here! Category:VKLOIDs Category:UTAUloids based on animals Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language produced in the United States